


Before

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at S03. Ep. 2. Not betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

Want the blood from my veins?  
Want the pain from my heart?  
These doors are always open,  
Come sit with me, my love.

Want some tea with my sorrow?  
Add some sugar or milk.  
You’ll be gone by tomorrow.  
Why? I can’t even think.

All the people are idiots.  
But a friend’s only one.  
You may have them by millions,  
Just to marry, have fun…

Just to be with somebody  
To embrace from behind  
There’s no need to remind me,  
Of your embrace, I dream all night.

Look at us. In our kitchen  
You sit. I stand. A conversation.  
As if, our love has been a fiction,  
As if, there is a confutation.

I’m a junkie, you’re an addict.  
And it is all we’ll ever want.  
But why to leave? Right now, I hate it.  
I hate how much I love it all.

Now you’re here. You watch me naking  
My soul, my heart, my brain, my love.  
And everything is of your making.  
Without you it’ll all be gone.

But what’s with you? Your hand is trembling,  
You lick your lips and gaze on floor.  
You speak, you talk, but I am deafened –  
Your speech’s of love, that was Before.

You say that you have not forgotten.  
Not any word before the Fall.  
You say our love will not be rotten.  
You’re here and you will never go.


End file.
